grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Clown Corp.
NOTE: This is the previous page for the Clown's army, made when they first appeared on GTS. There is a second page about the group, if you are looking for that page, click here. The Clown Corp., or "Evil Woods Clowns" (as Grim calls them) is a group, or even possibly a society, of deranged antagonists dressed as clowns that, apparently, live in the forest. They debuted into SillySUPERPOP in the episode "CREEPY CLOWNS IN THE WOODS! CAUGHT ON CAMERA!" And have made appearances since. MEMBERS TWISTY Often referred to as "the fat clown" or "the big one" by Grim, Twisty is this clown's real name. He originated from American Horror Story. He appears to be the leader of the Clown Corp., as he is always seen at the head of them, seemingly leading their charge. He seems to be indestructible, as every time Grim has attacked him, he never goes down, similar to Slenderdick. He has a rather rotund build. His wardrobe is mainly white with red stripes around the bottom of the shirt, sleeves, and pant legs, as well as around his neck ruffle. His shirt is also decorated with three multicolored pom poms. There is also smaller ruffles emerging from the sleeves. His skin is white, or at the least very pale. His mask displays a wide, toothy grin and black, horizontal lines over his eyes, which don't blink. He also wears a cap with 3 multicolored fuzzy things atop it. He has black shoes. *'Finishing Moves' **Chokeslam MORPH SUIT CLOWNS The Morph Suit Clowns are thinner than Twisty, and rather more hyper as well. In "CREEPY CLOWNS FROM THE WOODS KIDNAP FAT YOUTUBER!" It is revealed there are two of them, although there could be more. They appear to be Twisty's right hand clowns, as he seemed to instruct them in said video. They all appear to be identical. They wear clown morph suits with multiple different clown and carnival images decorating the suits, however one notable image is the likeness of a clown face that takes up the face and neck of the costumes. In CREEPY CLOWNS FROM THE WOODS! CAUGHT ON CAMERA!, one morph suit clown held a chainsaw. *'Finishing Moves' **Chokeslam THAT THING Nothing is known about this clown. His first and only appearance was in CREEPY CLOWNS FROM THE WOODS! CAUGHT ON CAMERA! Where it can be seen dragging the rope with Twisty. It threw something away and ran in the woods to hide when Grim confronted the clowns in said episode. It appears to have a polka dot shirt with black pants and sneakers. It has red makeup around its mouth and appears to have some kind of cone shaped hat. He has the build of a middle weight man, not being too fat like Twisty and not being too thin like the Morph Suits. Despite only having one appearance, it is one of the original 3 clowns, the other 2 being Twisty and the first Morph Suit Clown. *'Finishing Moves' **Chokeslam TWISTY LOOKALIKE Twisty Lookalike is a clown whose first and only appearance was in "CREEPY CLOWNS DRAG KID OFF INTO THE WOODS!" in which he assisted Twisty in kidnapping Jimmy Controversy. His wardrobe is identical to that of Twisty's, however his mask is different and he has fiery orange hair. He is also similar to Twisty in that he is rather rotund. He has also appeared in "ARMY OF CREEPY CLOWNS IN THE WOODS OF NEW JERSEY KIDNAP FAT MAN!", where he assisted Twisty and two Morph Suits in taking Fat Scalper. *'Finishing Moves' **Chokeslam SKELETON CLOWNS the Skeleton Clowns are clowns that appeared in "CREEPY CLOWNS CHASE FAT WWE TOY HUNTER AT WALMART! ROMAN REIGNS EXCLUSIVE AT TRU!" In which they attacked Ebenezer Mittlesdorf at Walmart during a toy hunt. There are at least 2 of them. They appear to be floating, as they have no legs. They have skulls with red hair and red ball noses replacing their heads. They have a black ruffle around their neck with red around the bottom. Their body is black and badly tattered, with strips of the costume hanging below the clown. They don't appear to have arms. Only Ebenezer Mittlesdorf has encountered them. Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Kidnappers Category:Groups Category:Discontinued Antagonists Category:Boring Category:Masked Characters